Kingdom Hearts III, My Way!
by skyhawker101
Summary: Read disclaimer in the story, and know that all rights are reserved to their owners. Enjoy the story!


This Story is a work of fun! I'm not stealing anything! I do this for enjoyment and nothing less. No flames, constructive critisism is allowed, new chapters every ten comments.

In this chapter, Sora and Co. learn of a new danger and are off on a new adventure.

P.S. If you have ideas for worlds they could visit, let me know!

* * *

"I've been having these strange dreams of a door... A door that leads to a realm of everlasting light... But, what do I have to do in order to get to this door?"

Chapter 1:

The New Mission.

Destiny Islands. A veritable island chain paradise of white sands, blue skies and shining oceans. On one of the islands of this beautiful archipelago, two young boys were sitting on a bent palm tree. One 18 year old boy wore a yellow vest and black zip-up shirt with blue baggy cargo pants and sneakers. On his right hand, he wore a white fingerless glove. His skin was slightly tanned, which accentuated his emerald-green eyes, and his long silver hair. His body had the build of a master swordsman, a mix of an acrobat and a martial artist. Beside him was a 16 year old boy of nearly similar height and build, but with a few differences. His attire was a black jacket with silver shoulderguards, a blue, red and black one piece suit; which sort of resembled a sleeveless shirt and baggy shorts, and black gloves with white X's and blue knuckleguards. On his pants was an assortment of yellow belts, which were attached to two red satchels, and a black leather belt on his waist. On his feet, he wore yellow and black boots with blue straps in an X formation, and around his neck, he wore a silver crown on a chain. His peach skin was topped off by ocean blue eyes, brown spiky hair, and a cheerful smile. The silver haired boy was Riku, a swordsman of amazing speed and strength, and the brown haired one was Sora, a young warrior of pure heart and unshakeable courage. "Riku, before we got here, that light, do you think it was the door to light?" "You know, Sora, I think the door to light was closer than we thought." Sora was puzzled. "I think the door was..." Then, Riku pointed to Sora's heart. "Really?" "I think the door to light is in every heart." Then, both boys were silent, just listening to the waves, then...

"Sora, Riku!" The silence was broken by a young 17 year old girl wearing a white halter with a pink tank top over it, a pink and white skirt and black shoes with white lining. Her fiery red hair, crystal blue eyes and cream white skin only enhanced her beauty. "What is it, Kairi?," asked Sora. Kairi was Sora's secret love, although somehow, he thought she knew. Kairi, out of breath, held up a message in a bottle and said, "Look!" Sora saw the bottle but was astounded to see the symbol on the note, one large circle, and two smaller circles on the top left and top right of the larger circle. "From the King!" The three quickly pulled the letter out of the bottle, and unfurled it. The three began to read the contents of the note, and were surprised at the words they saw:

"_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I know that you have just come home and all, but the universe is in dire need of your services once again. Please, come to Disney Castle as soon as you can, I'll explain everything to you there. Oh, and Sora? You left something at the castle, a picture of the gang at Twilight Town. Anyway, See Ya Real Soon!_

_-King Mickey Mouse._"

Sora lit up with excitement. "All right! A new adventure awaits us, guys! Let's get ready!" Riku just frowned, and said, "Great. Just when ya think you can get a little rest, a new problem emerges." Kairi then said, "Hold it, Sora. How do we get to Disney Castle? If you haven't noticed, we aren't properly equipped for interuniversal travel!" Sora then stopped. "Oh, right, we don't have a Gummi Ship! But, we do have..." Then, Sora held his arm lengthwise and opened his right hand, and in a flash of twinkling light, a large weapon appeared in his hand. This weapon had a golden hilt, shaped sort of like a square with two small circular points on the bottom left and right, with a handle in the center, a long silver shaft, and at the end, a large shape like a crown. All in all, it looked like a giant key. Dangling from the bottom of the hilt was a silver chain, with the King's symbol at the end. This was the legendary Keyblade, a weapon of great strength, with the power to unlock and lock the hearts of the worlds. "...This!," Sora said, finishing his sentence. Riku laughed and said, "Sora's got the right idea, Kairi. Summon your Keyblade, and maybe we can get to the castle quicker." Riku mimicked Sora's action, and then, a surge of dark energy flowed through and formed into another Keyblade; with an angel and devil wing forming the hilt, a large wing-like blade as the shaft, and an angel's wing as the key part. The keychain at the end of the hilt was a black heart symbol with two red lines going down it. This was Riku's Keyblade; the Way to the Dawn. Sora's Keyblade, in it's current form, is called the Kingdom Key. Kairi then nodded and copied the previous action, and her Keyblade appeared; with a blue line representing the ocean, and a yellow line representing the sun forming the hilt, a beautiful yellow shaft, with curving yellow lines intertwining until the middle, where the yellow gave way to red, and a beautiful assortment of flower shapes as the key part. The keychain of this particular Key was a paopu fruit, a fruit shaped as a star. "Blooming Destiny.," Kairi said. "This is my Keyblade's name." "Okay guys, let's put our Keyblades together, and head to Disney Castle!" Riku and Kairi quickly nodded their heads, and lifted their Keys into the air, following Sora's lead. Then, the three Keyblades touched at the top, which was quickly enveloped in a sphere of golden light. Then, the sphere launched a trio of golden light beams, which hit the sand next to them, and began sketching an outline of something. As soon as the sketching was complete, the beams then focused on the center of this outline, and drew the King's symbol. Then, the outline began to arise from the sand, glowing with blue light. As soon as the thing was upright, and the light faded, the trio of Keymasters found themselves looking at a regal looking door, with blue and golden trim, and the King's symbol on it. Kairi was very surprised. "Sora, how did you know?" Sora smiled and said, "When the King left, he told me a way to get to Disney Castle without the use of a Gummi Ship, just in case he needed us." Riku then said, "Well, what're we waiting for, a Nobody attack? Let's go!" The other two nodded and entered the door, embarking on another adventure.

At a large topiary castle, the door opened, and the trio exited the shrub. Riku looked around him, and saw a garden full of topiary animals, each playing their own instruments. "Uh, Sora? Are you sure this is Disney Castle?" "Yeah, and if you don't believe me, just listen!" Riku and Kairi kept their ears open, and they began hearing drumbeats. Then, voices, accompanied by trumpets and flutes, began to sing:

"_Who's the ruler of the kingdom made for you and me?_

_M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!_

_Hey, there; Hi, there; Ho, there, you're as welcome as can be!_

_M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!_

_Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse!_

_Forever shall we hold his banner high, high, high, HIGH!_

_Come along, and sing our song, and join our jubilee!_

_M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E!_"

"Yep, this is the place." Sora looked around the place, and remembered the first time that he was here. It was during the second attack of a race of shadow creatures called Heartless, beings forged from the darkness of people's hearts. Then, Sora said, "Come on, let's head to the throne room! The King is probably waiting for us there." The other two quickly bolted after Sora, who made a bee-line toward the large double-door with the King's symbol. Kairi then looked at the size of the door and wondered how the hey they were going to move that massive portal! Then, Sora simply knocked on the door three times, and a smaller door, just about their size opened. Then, Sora looked at the others and said, "Well, guys? Ya comin'?" Riku and Kairi nodded their heads, and walked through the door with Sora. Doing so, they saw four figures in the throne room. One was a small anthropomorphic mouse, with a kind look on his face, wearing a red vest with black sleeves, and red pants, complete with yellow shoes and white gloves. In his hand, he held a golden replica of Sora's Kingdom Key. This was King Mickey Mouse, ruler of Disney Castle. Beside him, a female version of Mickey stood, wearing a beautiful pink gown, and a tiara. This was Queen Minnie, a master of magic, and a kind queen. The other two, who were at the moment engaged in a conversation with the King and Queen, were two of Sora's greatest friends. One was an anthropomorphic duck, dressed in a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a lighter blue collar attached with a golden buckle, and a navy blue hat, called Donald Duck, the court magician. The other person was a lanky anthro dog with a sort of silly look on his face. He wore a green sweater with a black vest, yellow baggy pants with a black belt and brown loafers, and white gloves. This was Goofy, captain of Disney Castle's Royal Guardians. Sora gave out a smile and ran towards the group. "Donald, Goofy!" Donald and Goofy turned and yelped happily and ran toward Sora, eventually tackling him. The three laughed happily at being reunited. "It's good seeing you again, Sora!," Donald said in a voice that sounded nasally, sort of how a duck should sound. "Yeah! Ya came just in time, ol' buddy!," Goofy drawled. King Mickey then turned and smiled slightly. "Hello, Sora.," King Mickey said in a voice that sounded sort of squeaky, but sort of kind as well, but he didn't seem happy. "What's wrong, Your Highness? You sound worried." "Welp, I hate to say this, but the Heartless have returned once again. And the worst part, there's a new threat out there. They call themselves, 'the Hollows.'" Sora was confused. "Huh? What are Hollows, Your Majesty?" Queen Minnie then stepped in. "Well," the queen said in a concerned voice, "Hollows are sort of like Nobodies. When a person loses their heart, one of two factors can determine what happen. If the person has a strong pure heart, that person becomes a Nobody." Then, the King spoke up. "But, if the person had a black heart, with no sympathy, and no feeling for anyone but himself or herself, they become a Hollow, a being not only with no heart, but no soul." Sora was truly worried now. First, the Heartless, then the Nobodies, and now the Hollows! What next! But wait! What about Xemnas? He fit the description of a Hollow! "But, Your Majesty, what about..." "Xemnas? Well, he was evil at heart, but before, he was a good man. Ansem told me." "Oh." "Sora, all beings need your help once again. Riku and Kairi will be able to help you when needed, but for now, they will have to stay here. I hope you still know your magics and abilities, Sora." Sora then smiled and then said, "Of course I do! I remember all the third level magic spells, and my battle abilities!" "Good. Donald, Goofy, I'll need you to join him once again. The fates of all worlds depend on you." Donald and Goofy then saluted and said, "Yes, Your Majesty!" Sora then smiled his biggest smile. "Welp, you better get goin' to the hangar. Your new journey awaits!" Without another word, Sora, Donald and Goofy then began heading to the hangar to get their Gummi Ship. Then, Goofy was stopped by a familiar voice, a voice that could only belong to a teenager. "Hey, Dad! Where ya goin'? Ya just got here!" Then, Goofy turned around and saw a young anthro dog, that kind of looked like him, only with spikier hair, and a few inches shorter, wearing a red hooded sweater, with two silver shoulderguards, blue jeans with kneeguards with sneakers and gauntlets. "Max?" Goofy had tears in his eyes. This dog was Maximilian Goof, or Max for short, Goofy's son, and lieutenant under Goofy. "Max, what're you doing here?" "I just wanted to know what you're doin', Dad! Ya get here, and then ya have to leave again!" Sora looked confused. "Goofy, who's this?" "Oh, where're my manners? Sora, this is Max, my son." "What? Goofy, why didn't you tell me you had a son?" "Well," Goofy began to speak, and as he spoke, his voice began to break as tears formed in his eyes, "on our adventures, I was reminded that Max was all the way back at Disney Castle, and mentioning him just...(sniff)...just made me miss him so much!" And then, Goofy began to bawl, and he pulled Max into a bear hug. "Dad? Please, leggo! You're embarrassing me!" Goofy snapped out of it immediately and said, "Oh, sorry, son. Well, if ya want, ya can come with us!" At that, Donald's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets! "WAK! Are you crazy, Goofy! Max can't come with us!" "An' why not?" "Well, uhh..." "Ya don't have a reason, do ya, Donald?" Donald bowed his head, and shook it sadly. Max just smiled and shook his head. "Look, guys, I know that you guys have an important mission, and I respect that, and I appreciate your offer to see new worlds, but I've got a job here, and a college education to think about. Besides, I'd just be in the way. I need to protect the King while you guys go...save the world or whatever." "Are ya sure, Max? I mean, ya could be a good help to the cause!" Max thought about it, and then said, "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I have a date tonight, with Roxanne!" "Aw, my little boy's growin' up. (sniff) Isn't it beautiful, Sora?" Sora just backed up and said, "Okay, yeah, well it was nice meeting ya, Max! Let us know if you can help in anyway!" Max then gave Sora a thumbs up and said, "You got it, Sora! I'll help if you need me!" Then, the three continued to walk towards the Gummi Hangar, ready for the new journey. Little did they know, that they were being watched by unsavory eyes.

In a world known as the World that Never Was, the world once inhabited by the Nobodies, was now inhabited by the shadowy creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts, known as Heartless. In the castle, at the very edge of this world, known as the Castle of Naught, at the tallest tower, stood a dark room, with a circular table with a mystic seal on it. Standing next to it was a woman wearing a long black robe, with sleeves that looked like bats wings, and hair done up like horns. Her skin is a very pale green, like a poisonous color, and in her clawed hand, she held a staff with a green orb resting on top of it. Waving her had above the table, the seal glowed temporarily, and then an image of the trio of heroes appeared. The woman smiled sadistically at the three travelers. "So, the Keybearer is on another one of his foolish journeys. Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Then she turned her attention to a cavalcade of figures hidden in the shadows. "Go forth, my Syndicate of the Shadow, and take Heartless into your realm that will fit you." Then, portals opened, and each of the shadows left the room. The woman then turned her attention back to the table. "So, Sora, you think you can destroy the power I have over the Heartless? Well, soon you shall see the fury of Maleficent!" Then, Maleficent let out a horrible laugh, so dark that even a god would shiver in fear.

Meanwhile, at Disney Castle, the heroes arrived at the Hangar and looked at the newest addition of the fleet. "WHOA!" It was an amazing looking ship, about the size of a cruiser, and super-advanced in all weapons, Ultima Cannons, Thundaga Blasters, Meteoraga Missiles, and Reflega Shields. "What is this?," Sora asked in wonder. "Hey, guys!," shouted a voice that sounded like it was coming from a very small person, then Sora looked down and saw the familiar faces of two chipmunks. One had a black nose and a serious look in his eye, but a jovial smile, and the other had a red nose with a goofy smile. Their names were Chip and Dale, respectively, and they were the Castle Engineers. "I see ya found the ol' Gummi Cruiser!" "Gummi...Cruiser?" "Yep, finest piece o' hardware you'll ever see!," said Dale, proudly. "We thought that since you were going on another journey, you might want to go in style!," Chip said. "Cool! So, you guys ready?," Sora asked happily. "You know it!," Donald said happily. "A-hyuck! Ready, willin' and able, Sora!," Goofy responded as he walked toward the platform. "Wait, Goofy!," Chip shouted. "The platform isn't fully..." However, it was too late, and Goofy fell over the side of the unextended platform. "YAHHHHHHH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-EEEEEEE!" Donald shook his head, "This always happens." After a lengthy procedure of pulling Goofy up from the bottom of the hangar, the three boarded the ship, and Chip and Dale readied the controls to the main hangar door, as Donald and Goofy, in the main cockpit, activated the turbines, set the speed and primed the weapons systems. "Alright, guys!," Chip said over the intercom, "20 seconds till launch!" "So, Donald, any worlds in range?" Donald checked the ships computer, and saw only one world in range. "Sherwood Forest, Sora!" "Okay, guys, set a course for Sherwood Forest!" "10 seconds!" The final countdown began, as Sora, Goofy and Donald buckled themselves into the seats. "5-4-3-2-1! Ignition!" The four Ifrit class engines blazed to life, and the Gummi Cruiser was rocketed out of the hangar in a flash. The new adventure begins!


End file.
